


Herbata z whisky

by WinchesterBurger



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 7x16, Alexandria Safe-Zone, M/M, Post-Battle, Pre-Slash, Talking, jezus dużo myśli, season 7, whisky with tea, właściwie to mało rozmów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Odpoczywali.Tuż po bitwie Aleksandria jest jednocześnie pełna życia i śmierci.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fik z fandomu TWD. Czas coś napisać na rocznicę z serialem, więc wybrałam Desusa - mój ulubiony paring, całkiem bliski kanonu.  
> Może napiszę jakąś kontynuację; pewien pomysł kręci mi się po głowię, więc dlaczego by nie spróbować sklecić paru zdań ;)  
> Enjoy!

Odpoczywali.  
  
Bitwa dobiegła końca, a wszyscy uczestniczący w bitwie zostali w Aleksandrii i po prostu zaczęli odpoczywać. Nie każdy wyszedł z tej strzelaniny cało (cholera, wiele osób _w ogóle_ z niej nie wyszło), więc zajęto się opatrywaniem ran, leczeniem zakażeń i czuwaniem przy ciężko rannych. Tara uparła się zająć tym wszystkim i nawet Rick nie był w stanie jej tego wyperswadować - wiedział, że nadal jest wściekła na Dwighta i, może trochę, na Daryla. Ale najważniejsze było to, że miała zajęcie i nie wszczynała kłótni. Na razie.   
  
Maggie została w Aleksandrii jeden dzień, żeby porozmawiać z Ezekielem i Rickiem - oficjalnie nikt nie znał tematu, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że chodziło o wojnę z Neganem i jego przydupasami. Odkąd Gregory zniknął, Maggie stała się rzeczywistym liderem Wzgórza. Wreszcie mogła bez przeszkód poprowadzić tę osadę na front i oczywiście zamierzała to zrobić.   
  
Ta noc, pierwsza po bitwie, była trudna. Zza murów dobiegały ich odgłosy dziesiątek sztywnych, ściągniętych pod samą bramę Aleksandrii przez huki wystrzałów, a samo osiedle, choć wypełnione ludźmi z aż trzech grup, wydawało się jakieś martwe. Zakrwawiony asfalt błyszczał w świetle księżyca, gdzieniegdzie można jeszcze było dostrzec niepozbierane łuski nabojów. Śmierć wisiała w powietrzu w towarzystwie niepokoju i żalu. Ale Jezusa jakoś bardzo to nie ruszało.   
  
Siedział na werandzie jakiegoś domu z kubkiem w ręce. Wcześniej w barku znalazł na wpół opróżnioną butelkę whisky i dolał jej trochę do swojego herbaty, a teraz, gdy popijał ją powoli, czuł coraz większe ciepło i rozluźnienie. Problemy świata żywych trupów odpływały.   
  
Nigdy nie miał głowy do alkoholu.   
  
Prawie spadł ze schodka werandy, kiedy bez ostrzeżenia, tuż za jego plecami, rozległ się cichy, mrukliwy głos. - Maggie cię szukała.   
  
Paul spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Daryl miał na sobie czystą ciemną koszulkę i umył włosy. Chyba pierwszy raz, odkąd się poznali.   
  
\- Coś się stało? - zapytał, mrużąc oczy, żeby lepiej go widzieć. Wypadające z wnętrza domu światło oświetlało Dixona od tyłu, tworząc wokół jego postaci łunę i oślepiając Jezusa. Po paru chwilach Daryl bezszelestnie zamknął drzwi i usiadł obok niego. Drewniany schodek zaskrzypiał cicho.   
  
\- Nie. Po prostu się o ciebie martwiła - odmruknął kusznik, bawiąc się swoimi palcami. Zaczął nimi strzelać, przez co brew Rovii zadrgała samoistnie.   
  
\- Przestań - burknął, po czym po raz kolejny przechylił szklankę, upijając z niej spory łyk. Siedzieli w ciszy przez jakąś minutę, nasłuchując warkotu zombie zza płotu i szumu rozmów z pooświetlanych domów. Prawie nikt nie spał. Adrenalina wciąż krążyła w ich żyłach.   
  
\- Jesteś dla niej ważny. Ufa ci - odezwał się nagle Daryl. Jezus spojrzał na niego z ukosa; mężczyzna miał spuszczoną głową i zmrużone oczy, rozluźnił spięte mięśnie i znów bawił się swoimi palcami. Wyglądał prawie na pokonanego - Jezus wiedział, ile ostatnio przeżył.   
  
\- Tobie też - zauważył. Daryl parsknął bez cienia rozbawienia.   
  
\- Znamy się wystarczająco długo, żeby mogła mi ufać. A tobie ufa… praktycznie od początku. Opiekuj się nią - dodał, a potem zwrócił ku niemu swoje dzikie niebieskie oczy. - Dopilnuj, żeby ich dziecko przyszło na świat żywe. I żeby ona to przeżyła.   
  
Jezus skinął głową, drżąc lekko. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że Maggie może umrzeć w czasie porodu, choć to niebezpieczeństwo było jak najbardziej realne. Teraz nie mieli na Wzgórzu żadnego wykwalifikowanego lekarza i mimo iż Ezekiel zaproponował im pomoc swojego królewskiego specjalisty, do Królestwa była spora droga. Mogli nie zdążyć. Mogła umrzeć.   
  
Była pierwszą osobą, przed którą się otworzył. Nikomu tyle o sobie nie powiedział, nikomu się nie _zwierzał_. Nie lubił czuć się tak nagi i podatny na zranienia, ale coś w tej drobnej, silnej kobiecie sprawiało, że wcale tak się nie czuł. Nie, czuł się _właściwie_ , jak w domu. Jak w rodzinie.   
  
Lubił myśleć, że miał teraz nową rodzinę. Właściwie pierwszą od zawsze. Zaliczały się do niej Maggie i Enid, i Sasha. Czasem miał wrażenie, że był w niej też Daryl, ale bał się go o to zapytać. Wiedział, że nie zniósłby zaprzeczenia.   
  
Zerknął na niego i znowu napił się stygnącej herbaty z whisky. - Myślisz, że wygramy?   
  
Daryl wyglądał, jakby dopiero co się obudził.   
  
\- No, z Neganem - wytłumaczył Jezus. - Myślisz, że wygramy?   
  
\- Tak - odpowiedział po chwili kusznik. - Mamy dobrych liderów, broń i ludzi. Jesteśmy mądrzejsi od tego fiuta z pałką. On po prostu ma swoje kółko adoracji, nic poza tym.   
  
Paul zaśmiał się głośno, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i falując długimi włosami. Nadal ich nie umył, parę kosmyków posklejało się w krwawe strąki, ale kogo to obchodziło? Sęk w tym, że nikogo, nawet jego.   
  
Kiedy spojrzał na Daryla, zobaczył jego uśmiech. Wow, to było coś, czego nie widywało się często. Musiał przyznać, że taki wyraz twarzy bardzo mu pasował. Wyglądał młodziej i zdrowiej, niewątpliwie o wiele przystojniej.   
  
Dixon spostrzegł jego wzrok. - Co?   
  
\- Nic, po prostu… - Jezus wziął głęboki oddech. - Masz ładny uśmiech.   
  
Daryl wyglądał, jakby Rovia przywalił mu patelnią. Spojrzał na niego dziwnie, odchrząknął i przestał się uśmiechać. A szkoda.   
  
Siedzieli w ciszy przez kolejne kilka minut. Jezus raz po raz podnosił do ust kubek i popijał z niego, aż w końcu całkowicie go opróżnił, a Daryl w tym czasie przebierał nerwowo palcami. Po ostatnim łyku Paul znów na niego spojrzał - włosy kusznika lśniły w słabym świetle wypadającym z okna w salonie, a ich końcówki lekko powiewały na chłodnym, wieczornym wietrze. Nie pasowało do niego określenie “czarujący” (chociaż tak uporczywie kręciło się po umyśle Jezusa), ale mógł nazwać go pięknym. Bo taki Daryl właśnie według niego był.   
  
Piękny.   
  
\- Jak tak długo się nie odzywasz, to zaczynam się bać - odezwał się nagle Daryl i Paul nie umiał powstrzymać uśmiechu.   
  
\- Może cię to zaskoczy, ale nie zawsze mam o czym mówić - odparował. - A poza tym lubię _rozmowy_ , a nie _monologi_.   
  
Tym razem Dixon uniósł jeden koniuszek warg. - Musisz mnie czymś zainteresować.   
  
Jezus przewrócił oczami, kładąc pusty kubek obok swojej nogi. Pozostawił odpowiedź Daryla bez komentarza, za to pochylił się do przodu i oparł przedramiona o kolana. Rozmowy nieco ucichły, w niektórych domach pogaszono światła, a kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał w górę, ujrzał pełny, jasny księżyc.   
  
Lubił pełnie. W czasie ich trwania noce nie były tak ciemne i nie obawiał się, że nie dostrzeże w porę jakiegoś zgnilaka, gdy wyjdzie za mury. Poza tym jako nastolatek uwielbiał powieści fantasy, a co za tym idzie, przeczytał dziesiątki książek o wilkołakach. Pełnia przypominała mu o tych czasach, kiedy nie trzeba było martwić się o ludzi powstających z martwych ani o jakąś popieprzoną sektę.   
  
\- Będę się zbierał - oświadczył w końcu, przeciągając się i podnosząc kubek; czuł ogarniające go zmęczenie, niepozwalające całkowicie otworzyć oczu i skupić się na jednej myśli. Nim wstał, zerknął na Daryla: - Tobie też bym radził.   
  
Kusznik rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie. - Jeszcze posiedzę. Kładź się, źle wyglądasz.   
  
\- Dzięki - mruknął Jezus i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Podniósł się na nogi chwiejnie, a kiedy w drodze do drzwi wejściowych przechodził obok Daryla, przesunął palcami wolnej ręki po jego włosach. Były zaskakująco miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku.   
  
Mógł poczuć na sobie jego spojrzenie, gdy otwierał drzwi i wchodził do środka. Oparł się pokusie spojrzenia przez ramię; po prostu zamknął za sobą i po cichu ruszył schodami na piętro, do jednej z sypialni.   
  
Zdecydowanie brakowało mu snu.   
  



End file.
